Veomon
by Zentia
Summary: Just a little short Digi-muscle growth story involving Veemon finding a Leomon necklace on the beach.


Veemon recently arrived at a beach in the Digital World on a tropical peninsula with a sea of lush tropical trees and some mountains on the horizon behind them. Also, there happened to be a restroom with shower stalls located just before the tree line and a huge sea cliff with a large cave mouth near the base with a pile of huge rocks leading up to it.

He wanted to have fun in the sun and surf after his partner left for school in the morning so he went to one of the well-known beach in the Digi-world. All he brought was a towel and a huge umbrella since didn't need much anyway, and settled on a spot after looking for one and sat down. There were a lot of Digi-beachgoers, but it wasn't too crowded. Many mon and womon were having fun peacefully, doing various beach activities like volleyball, surfing etc.

Most of the Digimon, mainly Rookies and Champions, were in their 'birthday suits' naturally except for the ones that were humanoid/anthropomorphic, mostly Ultimates and Megas. He noticed some Lilymon and Angewomon in bikinis who were nice to look at. There were also some Weregarurumon, Leomon, and Wargreymon and others wearing nothing but swim trunks and tight speedos or swim briefs that showed off tight packages. A few of them showed off to the digi-ladies as they giggled with glee.

Veemon grew a little muscle envy at the sight of the digi-males' muscular forms. He placed his clawed hand on his white round tummy as he wished for bodies like them with a strong hard impressive six pack and powerful pecs without resorting to digivolve every time. He let out a sigh as he got up looked at the beach from the sea cliff to along the sandy shore and to back inland to the showers/restrooms and nearby food stands and the gift shop. Veemon pondered onto what to do first and then went with the idea of digging in the sand for some fun before going into the water despite not bringing a shovel and a pail. But who needs those when you have sharp dragon claws?

He began digging in his area like a dog, but carefully enough not to annoy or get in the way of any nearby beachgoers. He kept digging until he reached around 5ft deep, encountering along the way junk like empty glass bottles, scraps of tin and metal, bottle caps, etc. That is until one of his claws had hit something rather peculiar.

"What's this?"

After brushing off some sand, he discovered an ornate necklace. He picked it up and examined it. It was adorned with eight sharp red fangs with a blue sapphire like gem embedded in between them on a black string. Like the ones Leomon wore around their necks.

Odd on how it was buried on the beach here. Out of curiosity, he decided to wear it. It felt slightly loose around his neck but fitted just fine. He imagined what it liked to be as strong as a Leomon, being huge and powerful with big muscles. He looked at the gem in the center as it gleamed in the sun. Or was it glowing? Must have been seeing things, he thought.

As he got out of the hole, he felt a strange sensation in certain parts of his body. An itchy sensation.

"Ugh! Why am I itchy?" he said as he sat on the sand, scratching on the points of itchiness: his ankles and calves, around his crotch, his armpits and around his neck and head.

As he continued to scratch, his claws soon met with some strands or tufts of hair around his calves that were a dark brown color. He saw a forest of similar hair around his penis as they grew on his ball sac and just above it. He lifted his arms to see more hair growing in his armpits and he could feel it growing around his head, coming out of his scalp, back of his head, and around his chin and neck like a lion's mane.

He could only stare in panic at what happened to him and too distracted by the sudden hair growth to notice the necklace starting to glow again. This time he felt a tingling in his crotch.

He looked down to witness his beat red penis unsheathing from his now furred covered white sac. It twitched and throbbed until it reached its fully erected state of two inches. Yet it didn't stop there as he dick grew bigger, passing 3 inches…4 inches...5 inches...6 inches...7 inches…8 inches…finally stopping at 9 inches while gaining an inch and a half of thickness, looking human like with a mushroom shaped tip and lighter red, more pink color. His cock became more sensitive too with it throbbing hard as he winced, leaking precum that drizzled down the shaft.

As if being a hairy Veemon wasn't bad enough, he had a dick that is over half a foot! It begged for relief and in dire need of a jerk off, getting very uncomfortable and hard to ignore.

Not willing to gain unwanted attention to himself, he quickly got up and dashed towards the bathroom/shower stalls that were right behind the shore's edge, kicking up sand to the dismay of other beach goers. He ignored the looks from others and tried to hide his cock with his hands which barely covered it up.

Fortunately, when he got inside, it was empty, giving him much needed privacy. He rushed into an empty blue stall and sat on the toilet, beginning to stroke his pulsating shaft at a rapid pace. He moaned and groaned with his eyes closed, unaware that the necklace had glowed again and a feint tingling was felt in his testicles. Both sex orbs grew from Ping-Pong ball size to softball size to near grapefruit size, swelling up with more cum along with a forest of hair around them getting thicker. Veemon was nearing the climax now and despite some struggling, he managed to aim his huge member into the toilet bowl.

"Urgh! Augh!...Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Veemon unleashed his heavy load like a geyser, filling up the bowl to the rim. Despite being very exhausted and panting like a dog in hot weather, he reached backwards and pressed the lever to flush his seed down. Still tired, he took this time to rest for now, which soon turned into a deep sleep.

Then the necklace started to glow again, a bit brighter this time as more changes went down.

His legs cracked as they elongated and lengthened until his feet were planted flat onto the floor. Bones and muscles thickened until his legs were like tree trunks from his thighs to calves. The hair on them grew longer and thicker as well. His feet grew to accommodate his legs, becoming nearly three or four times their size, looking like Exveemon's. Then his ivory toe claws became a dark ebony color.

His butt expanded and filled the seat. His tail lengthened but things took an unusual turn when it began to thin out with a tuft of hair growing from the tip. His cock underwent another growth spurt, gaining another six to seven inches in length and gaining another inch of thickness. Now his dick was now a whopping foot and a half and three inches thick.

His spine started to crack and pop as it stretched, nearly increasing his height nearly three times. His chest widened and broadened with shoulders spread farther apart as muscles began to ripple and rise. Soon seat cushion sized meaty pecs and rock-hard washboard six pack replaced the dragon's flat torso frame.

Like his legs, his skinny twig like arms extended and stretched with hands nearly touching the floor. Muscles expanded, making them beefy and veiny with bulging biceps the size of cantaloupes. His forearms thickened along with his hands enlarged and meaty. And like his toes, his finger claws turned into an ebony color.

His neck thickened with muscle while his head undergoes a major change. It became nearly three times its size all around. His ears shifted and erected to the top of his head and became flat. His horn above his snout retracted until it disappeared while his muzzle jutted out and morphed into a lion shaped one with a big black nose and black lips. His shaggy mane grew longer until it reached his shoulders. Strangely enough, for the final part of the transformation, large draconic black horns curved back and slightly upward.

Veemon stirred slowly from his porcelain seat and groaned in growly low voice. His eyes flittered opened and adjusted to the ceiling lights and noticed his surroundings were smaller than usual.

"Oh my head…wha-?" he said, now noticing his deep voice. Looking down, he saw a foreign buff and bulky body and got up quickly in shock, only to experience a dizzying sense of vertigo due to his new height. He dashed out of the stall with heavy foot falls and stopped at a nearby sink to look in the mirror.

Staring back at him was a naked six to seven-foot tall Veemon and Leomon hybrid, a Veomon if you will, with a very bodybuilder-like physique. He had white skin covering from his muzzle to this crotch and blue covering the rest, limbs, tail, and most of the head, which has a set of ebony curved dragon horns on top. Dark brown fur/hair covered his ankles, chest, tail tip, and his scrotum, which is attached to a long meaty monster cock that dangled at the knees.

"Whoa…no way…" was all he muttered as stared in awe at his changed body.

After the initial shock wore off, he examined his new form with some flexing and posing, even lifting his dick to let it fall and slap against his thunder thighs.

A shimmer from the necklace grabbed his attention.

'It was all this thing's doing, wasn't it?' he thought to himself.

All shock and curiosity turned to somewhat excitement as he took some steps back and did more flexes and poses, enjoying his new physique and gaining new a sense of confidence. He felt stronger in every sense of the word and energetic, willing to show off his new bod to the digi-world. He even felt he can take on Ultimate and Mega level digimon too!

He shielded his eyes from the bright glaring sun as he stepped out into the open, revealing his new form for the Digi-World to see. Well, maybe revealing a bit too much due to some of the reactions he got.

Plenty of beachgoers now noticed the strange new mon and were shocked to say the least. Murmurs from the blushing and staring womon as well as some digi-parents covering the eyes of their baby and in-training forms; the rest f them agape on he had on display. Once Veemon realized what they were staring at, his face blushed as he poorly covered up his colossal cock with his hands.

"Aw crud! I need swim trunks!" he said right before sprinting towards the giftshop.

END


End file.
